


Northern Downpour

by MamaBear



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Kissing, Tropical Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBear/pseuds/MamaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little Louis one-shot about his solo holiday in the Florida keys and a Scottish girl named Heather...Fancy meeting you here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northern Downpour

  
Louis pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up over his head and wondered why it was so cool today. Obviously he was used to freakishly cool weather in September being British afterall, but this was the bloody Florida Keys. Louis was drowning his sorrows at a poolside bar. He'd come to the Keys to get away from it all. The boys were driving him nuts, especially Harry. His best mate had taken it upon himself to help Louis get over his traumatic breakup with Eleanor. Of course Harry was just trying to help, but he was smothering Louis. The boys were constantly coming by, checking on him, insisting he go out with them. He was having a hard time finding enough space to breathe. Eleanor had broken up with him because she was tired of the difficulties of carrying on a long-distance romance. Plus she was weary of the internet backlash everytime pictures of them hit the web. And she was convinced that Larry Stylinson was indeed real, no matter what either Louis or Harry said on the matter. That's what hurt Louis the most, that she could doubt his devotion to her. He loved her more than anything. She'd rejected the idea that he and Harry were just brothers from another mother. She didn't believe that most of the 'Larry' moments were just them messing around, some because it kept the fans coming back for more, but most because they just enjoyed each others' company. When did Eleanor become such a jealous homophobe?

Then there was the pressures of recording and getting their third album ready. They'd been in the studio for weeks now. He loved the work, if you could call it work, but he was stressed out. He was worried that this album wouldn't be as insanely successful as the first two. He wondered what the next year would bring and whether he was even cut out for continuing all this craziness indefinately. With all of this going on he'd been so tense lately, he thought he'd possibly forgotten how to relax.

"Hey man, it's from her..." The bartender set another Corona in front of Louis and nodded his head towards the woman sitting on the other side of the bar.

Louis smiled at the woman, raising the beer in a silent toast and took a swig. She was lovely as she smiled back, but Louis really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. He just really wanted to be alone to get back in touch with his relaxed side.

"Hey mate, what's with the weather today?" Louis asked the bartender as he stood in front of Louis wiping down some glasses. This was his third day there, and the other two had been balmy.

"It's not that weird man. We get these northern fronts this time of year. Usually lasts until the evening rain shower, then it'll get hot and humid. Happens every couple of days." The bartender replied then went to serve a couple who had just sat down.

Louis looked up across the bar and noticed his 'friend' was gone.

"Enjoying your beer?" She said from the stool to his right. Louis jumped at the sound of her voice. Wow Lou, stressed much?

"Yes, thanks." Louis answered, surprised that he hadn't noticed her sitting beside him.

"Enjoying your holiday?" she asked. Louis finally turned towards her and looked her straight in the eye. She had a lovely Scottish accent. It was unexpected.

"I guess I am, thanks. And you?" Louis smiled as he took in her long wavy strawberry blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"I am as well." She answered suddenly shy at his inspection of her, she looked away, a ghost of a smile graced her lips.

"I'm Louis." Louis said extending his hand. He wanted to get away from people, but maybe not this one.

"I'm Heather, and I knew who you were." She answered shaking his hand.

"Ahhh, of course you did." Louis replied suddenly a little disappointed.

"Is that a bad thing?" Heather asked him as they both took a drink of their beers. She saw him frown, maybe she shouldn't have told him she knew who he was. Any British subject that had a pulse knew who he was, though.

"It can be." Louis answered honestly. They always had to be on the alert for women that were attracted to their fame instead of them as people.

"Honestly, Louis, unless you've been living under a rock for 3 years, it's hard to miss you guys." Heather said with a smile.

"This is true. But, are you a fan?" Louis was starting to finally relax and decided to have a little fun with her.

"Just a casual one. I promise, I don't have posters of you on my wall at Uni if that's what you mean. Well, I guess there are posters of you on my wall at Uni, but they're my roommates'. Those girls are insane." Heather laughed, Louis laughing with her.

"I'm sorry for you, then. Who are their favorites?" Louis asked, figuring if they had posters up they were probably hardcore Directioners.

"Bridget loves Niall, she's from Mullingar herself, don't ya know!!" Heather said with a very accurate Irish accent. Louis smiled, that almost made him miss Niall...almost, but not quite.

"Sarah sold out for the obvious...Harry." Heather continued. Louis giggled.

"He is very popular. And your favorite?" Louis asked.

"Honestly, Louis, I don't have one. I've not spent the time they have on Youtube and Tumblr. I'm too busy at Uni trying to get an education. I do know there are many things involved in your fandom, though." Heather said with a smile.

"And what would those be?" Louis asked, intrigued.

"Cats, carrots, spoons, mirrors and something about a shower of cunts?" Heather watched as Louis laughed, a good hard belly laugh. His eyes sparkled and Heather's heart stopped beating for a second. She'd seen him across the bar and it actually took a good ten minutes for her to realize where she'd seen him. He wasn't wearing stripes and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a week. He had always been cute on the posters, but he was way more attractive in real life.

"Have you had lunch yet?" Louis asked Heather. He figured he might as well make the most of his day, and she seemed to be a nice girl.

"No, I haven't." She replied. They said goodbye to the bartender and headed back to the resort's restaurant. As they walked along, talking about how beautiful the resort was, Louis actually felt like he could take time to breathe a little.

\------

A few hours later, after spending a lovely meal talking about nothing of any substance they sat on a bench on the beach admiring the waves and the gathering clouds. Heather was thinking about how sweet, funny, intelligent talented and of course hot Louis was. She didn't expect anything to happen between them, since she knew his girlfriend had recently broken up with him. She didn't want to be a rebound. It had been a big news story with her roommates. She would just be his friend if that's what he wanted. And anyway he would be jetting back to London soon, and she wouldn't be back in London until December.

"So you never told me what brought you here." Louis reminded her. He'd asked earlier, but she'd been interrupted by the waiter.

"I'm a student at Metro London U, but I'm studying abroad this semester in Miami. You know, University of Miami...."

"Nice. Are you just down here for the weekend, then?"

"Yeah, I'm here with my Miami roommate who has spent all her time in our room with her boyfriend. He invited himself at the last minute." Heather said with a smirk.

"I feel your pain. My roommate is constantly entertaining the ladies when we're on tour, and I'm always on the couch in one of the other boys' room." Louis commented.

"That would be Harry, then?" Heather asked.

"Yeah. At least we've stopped living together in London, so we get all the privacy we need, now." Louis answered, but didn't elaborate. He wondered how much she knew about Larry. He wasn't sure what she was up for, but he wouldn't mind having a friend with benefits right now. She was beautiful, funny, smart, and very, very hot.

"He does seem to be a bit of a ladies man." Heather added, she thought Harry was gorgeous, but was too young and 'cute' looking to her. Louis had more of a manly, classic handsomeness to him. Heather could tell talking about Harry had altered the mood.

"Just for the record, Louis, I don't ship Larry, OK?" Heather said. Louis laughed and reached over to squeeze her hand. To his delight she grabbed his hand and didn't let go. The wind was picking up and thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Here comes the rain." Heather remarked as a huge raindrop landed on their hands on the bench between them.

"Shall we make a run for it?" Louis asked indicating his bungalow farther down the beach and up the hill.

"Sure!!" Heather yelled as the raindrops turned to sheets and they were soaked before they'd gotten off the sand and onto the grass. Louis pulled her along onto the back porch of his bungalow. The fell, laughing, onto the soft cushions of the whicker couch and watched the rain pelt the ground. Heather was shivering so Louis pulled her back into his chest. She was shivering even more now. Louis chuckled deep in his chest as he tightened his arms around her. They sat there quietly watching the sun peek through the clouds, burning them off quickly. It was lovely watching children begin to play on the beach again, and listening to the birds in the trees singing their exotic songs. Louis was feeling very comfortable with Heather and was finally completely relaxed. He took in her lovely clean scent. He didn't recognize her perfume, but she was on the top of his lungs. She was good for him... He wondered how she felt. Heather sighed deeply, this was so nice. She couldn't believe how comfortable and relaxed she felt with Louis. She wished she could continue this...

"It's gonna get hot now, Louis." Heather said turning around in his arms. Her lips just inches from his. She watched his lips as his tongue crept out and licked his bottom lip.

"Yes it is, Heather." Louis smirked as he watched her lips. They parted slightly as she sighed, a sure indication that she wanted to see how hot it was going to get. He leaned in and their lips met softly. They kissed slowly, sweetly, with no urgency. When their lips parted, they looked into each others' eyes.

"Can I be brutally honest with you, Louis?" Heather asked.

"Of course, we're all friends, here." Louis answered with a wink.

"I want you pretty badly right now, Louis. But, I'm not a big fan of casual sex." Heather said sadly.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Louis replied, kissing her briefly on the lips before he drew away from her to take his hoodie off. He had a plain white t-shirt on. It was tight against his chest and his arms were exposed by the rolled up sleeves.

"Really? I thought with your lifestyle...." Heather trailed off, taking off her jacket to reveal a bikini top. Louis took in the sight of her top half wondering what the sweatpants she was wearing were hiding.

"Nope, not me. Some of the other boys dabble in no strings attached sex, but I wouldn't. Even if I hadn't been dating Eleanor all this time, I still wouldn't have just picked up random girls..." Louis sat back down, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her with a little more intent than before. He wanted her and he knew she wanted him.

"So what are we doing??" Heather said as he kissed a trail of light kisses down her neck and onto her upper chest. Her fingers ran up and down his arms as goosebumps appeared. She smiled at the sigh that escaped his mouth. She felt a surge of desire as his lips lightly kissed her neck. It was going to kill her if she had to stop this.

"When do you get back to London?" Louis asked, smiling at her, his eyes sparkling. He held her face in one of his hands as the other one gently held her hip, his fingers teasing the skin at the waistband of her sweatpants.

"December." She was beginning to lose her ability to think.

"If we promise to see each other when you get back to Uni in December, then this is not casual sex." Louis suggested softly, his lips gently kissing hers. She moaned, her lips opening. Louis took advantage of her distraction to slide his tongue along her bottom lip. Louis felt her smiling against his mouth as she slid her tongue against his. She pushed him back onto the couch, laid herself full length on top of him and ravaged his mouth with hers. Her fingers running through his hair, his hands firmly on her bottom, pulling her tight against him. She broke away from his lips and smiled down, her eyes meeting his, both sets dark with desire. She smiled as she said the words that sealed their plans for the night.

"See you in December."

THE END - OR MORE LIKE THE BEGINNING


End file.
